This invention relates to methods of crosslinking select copolymers of cellulose ether derivatives to form crosslinked aqueous gels which are useful in petroleum recovery operations and any other application requiring a crosslinked viscoelastic gel.
Petroleum recovery operations, such as well stimulation and gravel packing, often require the use of fluid compositions capable of suspending particles. In gravel packing operations, a pack of gravel is placed on the exterior of a perforated or slotted liner or screen which is positioned across an unconsolidated formation. The resulting structure presents a barrier to migrating sand from the formation while still permitting fluid flow. The gravel is carried to the formation in the form of a slurry by mixing gravel with a viscosified fluid. Once the gravel is placed in the wellbore, the viscosified carrier fluid is degraded and returned to the surface.
Treating fluids are used similarly in stimulating subterranean formations. The viscosified fluid carries a propping agent through the wellbore and into both natural fractures and fractures in the formation caused by hydraulic pressure. Once the desired fracture occurs, the fluid is degraded and returned to the surface leaving the proppant in the formation to provide a conductive channel through which formation fluids can flow. In both stimulation and gravel packing operations, the most desirable treating fluid reduces friction pressure as the fluid is pumped through the tubular goods ana transports the propping agent or gravel to the formation without particle settling in the wellbore during placement.
Treating fluids with these properties are generally comprised of a hydratable polysaccharide, including but not limited to guar, guar derivatives, and cellulose derivatives. These polymers viscosify aqueous liquids to form solutions which inhibit particle settling to a limited extent by virtue of viscosity. However, these polymer solutions can approach near zero particle settling rates upon crosslinking with multivalent metal cations to form highly viscoelastic gels. The utility of these gels is well known in the art of petroleum recovery operations.
Cellulose derivatives are the preferred viscosifying polymers for certain petroleum recovery operations because they degrade, i.e., lose viscosity without generating water insoluble particles or residue. The water insoluble particles are believed to remain in the formation and may cause formation plugging or impair the permeability of sand or gravel packs. However, cellulose derivatives have had limited use in many petroleum applications because most derivatives are either salt sensitive or not crosslinkable. Non-ionic derivatives of cellulose are generally not crosslinkable because the polymer lacks a site for attachment of a multivalent metal cation. Examples of this type include hydroxyalkyl cellulose ethers, methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, and hydroxyalkyl methyl cellulose. A crosslinkable non-ionic cellulose derivative has been prepared and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,010 and 4,552,215 which are herein incorporated by reference. In these disclosures, dihydroxypropyl hydroxyalkyl cellulose is prepared by a condensation reaction of glycidol with hydroxyethyl cellulose under alkaline conditions. The glycidol addition along the HEC polymer chain provides a site of attachment for multivalent metal cations.
Anionic cellulose derivatives are normally substituted with carboxyl groups along the polymer chain. The carboxyl groups complex with polyvalent metal cations, such as aluminum. Gels formed with this chemistry tend to have limited structural stability at formation temperatures of about 250.degree. F. In addition, carboxylate substituents render the polymer salt sensitive, i.e., the viscosity of the polymer in a salt solution is less than the viscosity in water. Salt sensitivity is not a desirable property because the aqueous liquids used in recovery operations most generally contain chloride salts to inhibit the swelling of formation clays.
The present invention provides new and useful methods of effecting crosslinking in selected graft copolymers of cellulose derivatives, which are generally non-ionic in character. Methods of grafting monomers on polyhydroxy containing compounds are well known in the art. The process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,768, herein incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,783; 5,067,565; and 5,122,549, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe processes by which crosslinkable cellulose derivatives are prepared by grafting vinyl or allyl monomers having a crosslinkable substituent onto the cellulose derivative. The resulting copolymer is non-ionic and crosslinks readily with polyvalent metal cations to form stable viscoelastic gels.